Scarlet Night
by JaimeeNight
Summary: Mikoya is an ANBU from Konoha and was sent on a mission to join Akatsuki. What happens when Orochimaru comes after her and tells her the past she had lost? What if a member in Akatsuki happens to be apart of her past in more ways than one? I own nothing, besides Mikoya and the plot line. The rest belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on Mikoya's window, and her jade green eyes snapped open. Mikoya jumped off her bed and walked to her bedroom window, where she found a Konohagakure ANBU sitting there. She deactivated all the traps she had in place, and allowed the ANBU in.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you," the ANBU stated.

"I'll be right over," Mikoya said and the ANBU disappeared.

Mikoya got dressed into her black and silver kimono. She then put her ankle length, black ninja sandals on and her forehead protector on her forehead. She then quickly put her weapons in their rightful places and grabbed her cat ANBU mask, before jumping out of her window and putting it on.

This all happened in thirty seconds, and in another thirty seconds, Mikoya was bowing in front of Tsunade. She sat behind her desk, looking as serious as ever.

"You wished to see me, Tsunade-sama," Mikoya said.

"Yes, I have a mission," Tsunade stated and Mikoya stood up straight.

"What is it?"

"Infiltrate Akatsuki. Your mission is to get into Akatsuki as a member, though you will be a double-agent. You work for them, and give us information. To make this seem more realistic, you, me and the ANBU under my command will only know of this mission, do you understand?" Tsunade explained.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will do this mission to the best of my abilities."

"As I expect, Mikoya. This mission doesn't need your mask, so give it to me for safe keeping. We already have a plan to get you into the Akatsuki; this is, to kidnap Naruto and head straight to Amegakure, where Akatsuki is situated."

"Hai and Naruto does not know of this?" Mikoya questioned and handing her mask over to Tsunade.

"No, when you get into the Rain Countries border, set up camp and 'accidently' let Naruto escape. We believe that the Akatsuki leader would be pleased that you got so far. We even sent a letter to Pein saying that you wish to join. Pein said he may let you join, but only if you can prove yourself."

"And what is to be my name in this mission?"

"Shimamatsu Tsukiko."

Mikoya's only response was a nod, her scarlet coloured hair falling into her face. She pushed it away and quickly tied it up in a ponytail.

"Your mission starts now, Naruto is in his apartment. Make sure he wakes up just before you exit the village, just to make people believe you really are betraying them. Don't let Naruto escape until you hit the border, got it?"

Mikoya nodded once again, before jumping out the window. She went straight to Naruto's apartment and found him sleeping with his little hat on. She felt bad for kidnapping him while he was dressed in nothing but his boxes, but it must be done.

She easily tied him up, making sure it was loose enough for him to escape when the time comes, and threw him over her shoulder. She then jumped out Naruto's apartment window and ran along the roofs. Just before she reached the wall surrounding Konoha, she pinched Naruto, and he woke up.

"What? Mikoya-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto questioned.

"My real name is Tsukiko, I was pretending to be your friend, when really I wish to kidnap you so I can join Akatsuki," Mikoya lied easily.

She then pinched Naruto again and he yelled out. Mikoya heard some shouts, and knew the plan was in motion. She easily jumped the wall and ran into the forest surrounding the village. She sensed some ANBU following, and knew this was to make it seem more realistic.

"Let me go Mikoya!" Naruto yelled and she felt him start to struggle.

"I told you, my name is Tsukiko," Mikoya stated and dodged a couple of kunai that had been thrown at her.

She picked up her speed and made a sharp turn. Mikoya lost some of the ANBU, the rest kept on following her. Mikoya made more sharp turns and eventually she has lost all the ANBU. She didn't slow her pace, knowing that Akatsuki could very well be watching her right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoya had been running for five days, and she was finally inside the Rain Country border. It was turning into evening and she decided to set up camp. She tied Naruto to a tree and then went to 'sleep'. Mikoya heard Naruto struggling, and then the snap of the rope.

She pretended to sleep as Naruto went through her bags for his pants and shirt that she had grabbed before leaving. She then heard him start to sneak away. Mikoya knew that if she kept it at this, she may not be deemed good enough for the Akatsuki, so she shot up and attacked Naruto.

Naruto, somehow, countered her and they got into a fight, destroying the clearing they were in. No words were exchanged, and Mikoya didn't care. She then let Naruto get the best of her, and he knocked her to the ground. Mikoya pretended to be knocked out, and listened as Naruto ran off.

She soon fell asleep.

_"Help! Help me someone!"_

_ "It's alright, I'm here."_

_ "Mama, papa, my family."_

_ "Be calm, I'll look after you."_

Mikoya woke up with a start, but the dream quickly faded when she saw she was sitting in a hospital like room. She noticed she had no weapons on her, and that her clothes were off. Mikoya could feel the stiffness of bandages on her torso and abdomen. That was all that was bandaged.

"I wonder if the new member is awake yet, un?"

"Let's find out."

Mikoya sat up, making sure the itchy white blanket covered her body and looked to the door. A few seconds later two Akatsuki members walked in. She recognised both as Deidara and… Sasori?

_Wasn't he supposed to be dead?_ Mikoya thought.

"She's awake," Deidara stated.

"I can see that, what is your name?" Sasori questioned.

"Shimamatsu Tsukiko," Mikoya replied in a calm tone as she tried to figure out how Sasori was still alive. "No offence, but weren't you killed?" she questioned Sasori.

"My puppet body was killed, my human body was still alive," Sasori replied simply.

"You're clothes are over there, once your dressed we will take you to see Pein-sama, un," Deidara stated and Mikoya nodded.

They left the room and she got up. She took the bandages off and found she was fully healed. She then put on her bra; finding that her underwear was still on, and then her kimono. Mikoya found her weapons and put them in their respective places. She then slipped her shoes on and walked out into the hallway, which had stone walls and a dark brown wood floor.

"You ready, un?" Deidara questioned.

Mikoya nodded and Sasori and Deidara led her down the hallway and up some stairs. Soon they reached a wooden door, and Sasori knocked. A minute later, a voice called for them to come in. They walked in and Mikoya saw the Akatsuki leader sitting behind a desk.

"Shimamatsu Tsukiko?" Pein questioned.

"Hai and I take it you're the leader," Mikoya stated.

"That's correct, leave us," Pein said and Sasori and Deidara left. "Now, you have asked to join Akatsuki, and you have proven to me that you are worthy. We will accept you into Akatsuki, but there are some rules to follow."

Mikoya was a little surprised at the mention of rules, but decided not to question it. "And what are they?"

"You must call me Leader-sama or Pein-sama at all times, unless I give you permission otherwise. You must treat each of the members with respect, unless they say otherwise. I don't care what you do in your free time, as long as you complete your missions. You aren't allowed to do anything that can hurt Akatsuki in anyway, unless on a mission. You are required to wear your cloak at all times when on a mission. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Pein-sama," Mikoya said sharply.

Pein nodded before getting up and walking over to a filing cabinet. He opened a drawer and pulled some pieces of papers. He walked back to his desk and sat down. He looked over them, and then looked at Mikoya.

"You are to fill these out. Usually we don't need you to do this, but your abilities are of a mystery to us. I want you to answer truthfully, you can do it in here," Pein stated and Mikoya took a seat in the seat across from him. He handed her the papers, and a pen, and she started to work.

The questions were simple ones such as name, date of birth, age, family, clan, kekkei genkai etc. Mikoya finished them quickly and handed them back to Pein, who looked over them and put them into a folder. He then turned his ringed eyes on Mikoya.

"Any other abilities I should know about?" Pein questioned.

"I have a kekkei tota," Mikoya stated and Pein's eyes widened in surprise.

"May I know what it is?"

"Storms," Mikoya replied.

"OK, your team will change depending on mission. You will be on the team as a medical ninja and a backup. I will get Konan to show you to your room, which will have your cloak in it. You don't have a ring, and you don't need one. You may go."

She got up and left the office, closing the door behind her. Outside waited a lady with blue hair that had a paper flower in it. Mikoya knew her to be Konan, Pein's right hand woman.

"It's good to have another girl," Konan stated as she led Mikoya away from Pein-sama's office.

"Were you the only one?" Mikoya questioned in surprise.

"Hai, you may call me Konan-san," Konan stated.

They talked while Konan led Mikoya to Mikoya's room. Once they reached their destination, Konan left and Mikoya walked in. The room was decent in size, with white walls and a black wood floor. There was a double bed that had basic white blankets on it, Mikoya was glad to find they weren't itchy ones.

The only other furniture was a bedside table, which had a lamp on it, and a wood wardrobe, which had Mikoya's Akatsuki cloak in it. There were three different types. One for hot places, one for cold and one for in-between. All were water proof and held some resistance to fire, though not much.

On her bed, she found her bag, and she searched through it to find her spare clothes, which has weapons and scrolls hidden in them, were still there. Mikoya put them away and walked over to a brown door, the opened into a bathroom, which she had to herself. The bathroom door had a lock, which she was pleased about.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she opened it and saw Deidara, who smiled. "Hey Tsukiko-chan, oh you don't mind me calling you Tsukiko-chan, right?" Deidara asked.

"Oh no, it's fine. As long as I can call you Deidara-kun," Mikoya replied smiling.

"That sounds fair," Deidara stated.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Mikoya questioned.

"I thought you'd like to meet the others."

She agreed and Deidara led her down the stairs and into a living room. There she saw all the Akatsuki, minus Konan, Pein, and the plant one, Zetsu. Each was doing his own thing.

Sasori was sitting at a bench working on what appeared to be plans for a new puppet. Hoshigaki Kisame was watching TV with Hidan, who swore at everything. Tobi was running around being Tobi, Mikoya still doesn't know how he got into Akatsuki, and Kakuzu was at a table counting money. In an armrest in the corner of the room was Uchiha Itachi, who seemed to be sleeping.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled, having noticed Deidara first. He ran up to them, but stopped and looked at Mikoya. "Who are you?"

When Tobi said that, the Akatsuki all turned their eyes to her, not including Kakuzu, Itachi and Sasori. Mikoya hid a blush, and noticed Hidan checking her out. Kisame just looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm Shimamatsu Tsukiko," Mikoya answered Tobi.

"Nice to meet Tsukiko-chan! Tobi's name is Tobi!" Tobi announced and she shot him a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tobi," Mikoya said.

"I'm Kisame, though you probably already knew that," Kisame stated giving her a toothy grin.

"What's up sexy? The name is fucking Hidan," Hidan said smirking.

"Hello Kisame, and Hidan, if you call me sexy again I will cut your manhood off," Mikoya threatened while smiling sweetly.

"Did someone just threaten Hidan's manhood?" Kakuzu questioned and his eyes met Mikoya's. "Who are you?"

"Shimamatsu Tsukiko, don't you pay any attention Kakuzu?" Kisame questioned.

"I was counting money," Kakuzu stated before turning back to counting his money.

Mikoya nodded and felt a new set of eyes watching her. She looked to Itachi's corner and saw his sharingan eyes watching her. She got transfixed in them for a second before she quickly snapped out of it.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, though I believe you are from Konoha and already know this," Itachi said and Kisame laughed.

"You got him to speak more than five words," Deidara stated in surprise.

"Hn," Mikoya replied and heard Hidan groan.

"Not another fucking person who uses fucking 'hn,'" Hidan said.

Mikoya raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with hn?" she questioned.

"It's not a fucking word," Hidan replied.

Mikoya smirked, "Hn."

Hidan screamed angrily before getting up and walking out of the room. It was silent for a second before Deidara started laughing, followed by Tobi and Kisame. Sasori got up and left the room, with a nod to Mikoya, followed by Kakuzu. Itachi once again seemed to be sleeping.

"I like you, Tsukiko," Kisame said once he calmed down, "Not many can make Hidan go crazy like that."

"I thought he was already crazy," Mikoya stated and sat next to Kisame.

Deidara laughed again. "She does have a point."

"Who has a point, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi questioned, there was something Mikoya doesn't trust about him.

"Tsukiko-chan," Deidara replied.

Mikoya laughed as Tobi jumped on top of Deidara, and they started fighting. She suddenly felt tied and stood up. She said good night to everyone before getting up and leaving the living room.

Walking back to her room, Mikoya could hear an almost silent set of footsteps following her. She turned the corner and got kunai ready.

_Was it possible my cover was already blown? Or was I being paranoid?_ Mikoya questioned in her head.

Just as she turned another corner, the footsteps sped up. Mikoya spun around, but had no time to react as she was pinned to the stone wall. All she could see was the sharingan looking at her.

"Who are you really? Why were you sent here?" Itachi questioned in a dangerous tone of voice.

Mikoya froze, fear filling her. How could someone radiate so much power? It didn't seem natural. Mikoya quickly recovered and hid her fear, though Itachi had already seen it in her almond shaped eyes.

"I already told you, my name is Shimamatsu Tsukiko," Mikoya stated in calm voice.

"You're lying, tell me who you are or I may go to Pein-sama and tell him we have a spy," Itachi warned and Mikoya gulped.

"My name is Mikoya," Mikoya replied.

"Rank?"

"ANBU."

"Now what's your last name?" Itachi questioned and Mikoya seemed surprised he asked, but she answered anyway.

"Hiaki," Mikoya replied and Itachi let go of her, stepping back.

"I won't tell Pein-sama, just be careful." Itachi whispered the last part, but Mikoya still heard it. She watched as he walked away, before going to her room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The song used in this chapter, Blue Bird, is not mine and is the Naruto Shippuden Opening 3**

"Do you think Mikoya is right for the job you had asked her to do?" Shizune questioned Tsunade, who was looking out the window in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade brought her nail to her mouth and bit down, not enough to break it. She wasn't sure if Mikoya could do this job. Sure she was one of the top ANBU, and only sixteen at that, but Mikoya had also lost her memories of before she was thirteen, only remembering how to fight.

"I believe she could be," Tsunade replied to Shizune.

"But we don't know her past, what if she is connected to someone within Akatsuki?" Shizune questioned.

"And who do you think she would be connected to?" Tsunade asked her honey coloured eyes locking with Shizune's black ones.

"You know who she fights like, what if she is connected to him? What if she is connected to That Night?"

"I know what, and who, you mean Shizune, and if she is connected to him, then she is of even more use on this mission," Tsunade stated.

"But what if there was a reason why he erased her memories? What if Mikoya knows how to defeat him?"

"We don't even know if she has anything to do with him, we're just guessing."

"_You say if you could fly, you would never come back,_

_You aimed for that blue, blue sky_."

_"What are you doing, Mikoya?"_

_ "Singing Blue Bird, it's one of my favourite songs."_

_ "It sounds very pretty, come on, keep singing."_

_ "Hai… You've yet to remember 'sadness',_

_Just now began to grasp 'pain'_

_Even the feelings I held onto for you,_

_Are just now changing into words." _

"As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take off," Mikoya sung as she washed her hair.

It's been awhile since she sung, being the first time in a long time. She can't believe she only just remembered the song; she had used to sing it all the time when she first arrived in Konoha.

Mikoya quickly rinsed off and started drying off and getting dressed, still singing the song.

"You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You aimed for those white, white clouds  
If you break through, you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky."

She finished getting dressed and went into her room, only to find Tobi sitting on her bed. She stood staring at him; he stared back, and then jumped off the bed.

"Yay! Mikoya-chan is out of the shower! Want to go and get ice-cream with Tobi?" Tobi questioned.

"Not right now Tobi, why not go and ask someone else?"

"Because, we already told Tobi no," Sasori said walking into the room. "Mikoya, Pein-sama has a mission for you. Tobi, your favourite show is about to start."

Tobi gave a happy squeal before running out of Mikoya's room. She sighed, already used to Tobi after only a week at the Akatsuki. She hasn't talked to Itachi since that night, though it was mostly because she tried to avoid him.

"Mikoya-san?" Sasori questioned.

"Ah, sorry Sasori-san," Mikoya said jumping out of her thoughts, "Just let me get my shoes on."

Once that was done, she left the room with Sasori, who led her to Pein's office. He left, and Mikoya knocked and then walked in after Pein gave his ok to go in. Inside, she saw Itachi, but no Kisame. She was confused, but hid it as she shut the door.

"Now that you are here, I shall be giving you your mission," Pein said, and Mikoya realised she was doing a mission with Itachi. "Now, it's a simple assassination mission, which is why I have asked you two to do it. Itachi-san, while you do the actual killing of any guards, it shall be up to Tsukiko-san to get the target alone."

"What is there to know about the target?" Itachi questioned Pein.

"His male, early forties, he looks like this." Pein held up a picture of a man with black hair and green eyes. He looked older than he was, and had the fatness of someone who has enough money to not care. "His name is Yūta. He owns a club in a small town off the south coast. You've done missions there before Itachi-san, so I expect you to know which town."

Itachi nodded.

"Pack and leave before noon."

Itachi and Mikoya left the room, and planned to meet up at the front of the hideout. Mikoya quickly went back to her room, and started packing; _Blue Bird _was once again in her head.

"With a sound like all civility was gone  
The rusted, old window broke

Look, you're so sick of looking at that cage that you're throwing it away  
Without ever looking back again  
That throbbing beat takes your breath away  
And you kick open that window and take off."

Once she was fully packed, she left her room, locking it behind her. She walked to the front of the hideout and saw Itachi waiting, he's own bag packed. Mikoya and Itachi said nothing and the headed off, Itachi leading the way, and Mikoya humming the song softly.

"_Blue Bird,"_ Itachi stated and Mikoya looked at him shocked.

"H-hai, how did you know?" Mikoya questioned.

"You hear things when you move around a lot," Itachi replied. "How do you know it?"

Mikoya was surprised by how much Itachi was speaking, but decided to answer. "I've always known it."

Itachi nodded but said nothing, and they continued walking in silence.

When night started to fall, they set up camp in a small clearing. While Itachi searched the surrounding area for any threats, Mikoya started up the fire, knowing that they will only be able to keep it for a couple of hours.

While she set up camp, she sung.

"You said if you could run, you would obtain it  
You're tempted by that distant, distant voice  
It grasps your far too dazzling hand  
Until you pursue that blue, blue sky

I understand that you are falling  
But still, continue to follow the light."

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes, and Mikoya pulled out a kunai, as a masked ANBU stepped into the clearing.

"Where is Itachi?" the ANBU questioned as he showed Mikoya who he was.

"Searching the area," Mikoya replied and relaxed slightly.

"Any news?"

"Nothing that we don't already know."

The ANBU nodded and left.

Mikoya sighed and finished the fire. She sat on the dry grass and looked up at the sky, which was coloured with red, pinks and purples from the setting sun.

"You say if you could fly, you would never come back  
You searched for those white, white clouds  
If you break through, you know you'll find it  
So try until you break free to that blue, blue sky

That blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue sky."

She finished the song, just as the sun fully set and the sky turned to a plain blue again. She felt a tear slid out of her eye and quickly wiped it away, stopping the others from following.

"Everything is clear," Itachi said returning, he noticed the faint tear trail on Mikoya's cheek, but said nothing as he sat down across from her.

"That's good," Mikoya replied and searched through her bag for the food pills she had. She threw them in her mouth and swallowed, Itachi watching her.

It was silent, and once the sky was fully dark, only the moon and stars out, they put the fire out and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Konoha, Naruto was eating ramen. He was still trying to figure out why Mikoya lied, though he suspected it was for a mission. Most people don't seem to realise the even if he acts like an idiot, Naruto can read someone's body language, and he knows Mikoya was lying.

"Everything alright, Naruto?" Sakura questioned and sat next to him in the booth. She ordered some chicken ramen.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of Mikoya," Naruto replied as he ordered his second bowel of ramen.

"Why? She tried to kidnap you," Sakura stated as she started eating her ramen. She was one of the few who knew it was Mikoya's mission, and thus, was asked to make sure Naruto didn't figure it out.

"She was lying, everything she told me was a lie," Naruto replied and finished his second bowel.

Usually, he would have more than two bowels, but he really wasn't in the mood. He felt like something was being kept from him, and he really badly wanted to know what. He got up and paid for his two bowels and left the booth.

Sakura watched as Naruto left, a frown on her face. She knew something was wrong by the lack of ramen Naruto ate, and she thinks she knows what.

Sakura quickly finished her ramen and paid before leaving the booth to talk to Tsunade.

_"Do you have a favourite song?"_

_ "No, not really."_

_ "Why not? Everyone has a favourite song. You should too."_

_ "I guess it would be… Shooting Star."_

Mikoya and Itachi finally arrived to the town where their target, Yūta was. They decided to rest until night, when the club was open. So, they just hanged out just inside the forest and planned.

"You need to wear something different," Itachi stated.

"How so?" Mikoya asked.

"You're going into a high class club. You need to dress to impress, but not overly so. You also need an outfit that will be easy to move in and that you can hide some weapons in."

"I didn't know you were a fashion expert," Mikoya teased and Itachi just shot her a glare. She sighed. "I know, just wait here for a second while I change."

Mikoya ran into a clearing and got changed into a scarlet dress that fell just past her thighs. Though the dress may seem skin tight, it actually was easy to move in, and had a secret pocket where a few senbon could fit. She then changed her ninja sandals for red high heels. She walked back to Itachi, who looked her over in a way a professional fashion designer would look over the model.

"Good," Itachi said with a nod, and looked up to the sky, where the stars were starting to come out. "We should go. You need to get in through the front; I'll work on any guards."

Mikoya nodded and Itachi left. She then sighed and walked to the club, where there was a long line of people waiting. She walked straight to the bouncer who looked her up and down in a way that was checking her out.

"Will you let me in, please?" Mikoya questioned sweetly.

"Sure thing, and no need to pay," the bouncer said and let Mikoya in.

She walked in and was met with the loud thumping of music. But that wasn't what bugged her; she practically felt her chakra leaving her. She knew this place had a chakra depleting barrier around it. She reached to her communicator and got a hold of Itachi.

"This place takes away chakra," Mikoya stated.

"Thought as much, be careful and don't draw attention to you, unless it's of our targets," Itachi replied.

"Hai."

Mikoya then walked over to the bar, where she ordered a weak alcohol drink she knew she wouldn't consume. It was mostly there for props.

She sat at the bar, and soon enough, she caught sight of their Yūta. He was dancing with some skanky lady, but that stopped when he caught sight of Mikoya. She pretended not notice and took a sip of her drink.

"Well aren't you pretty," Yūta said standing in front of the sixteen year old girl who looked more like an eighteen year old woman in her clothes.

"Oh, thank you," Mikoya said, using just the right amount of innocence, she managed to even add a slight blush.

"Why don't you join me in my private room…?" Yūta wanted her name.

"Yuna," Mikoya said, using the name her and Itachi came up with.

"Yuna, what a pretty name. Would you like to join me?" Yūta questioned.

"Sure," Mikoya said and finished off her drink, not even feeling the slightest amount of buzz from it.

Yūta held out his hand, and Mikoya took it. He led her through the crowed and up some stairs at the back and into a private room that over looked the dance floor of the club. Mikoya sat down on one of the white leather couches.

"I have him alone," Mikoya whispered into her communicator.

"I'm almost done with the guards," Itachi replied at the same time as Yūta said, "First time coming to this club?"

"Hai," Mikoya replied to both Itachi and Yūta.

"Do you like it so far?" Yūta asked as he took a seat across from Mikoya, back to the door.

"It's nice, the best I've been too." And she wasn't lying about that.

"That's nice; I was hoping it would meet up to a shinobi's expectations, Hiaki Mikoya."

Mikoya's eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? Has their mission been compromised? She was about to warn Itachi when she felt a very strong chakra coming from the man in front of her.

She watched has his features disappeared, showing a high level transformation jutsu. Behind the jutsu stood none other than Orochimaru.

"Where's Yūta?" Mikoya questioned the paedophilic snake man.

"I killed him last night, knowing that you would be coming here with a member of Akatsuki, though I don't know who," Orochimaru stated.

Mikoya watched Orochimaru like a hawk as he got up and walked over to the glass window. She never like Orochimaru, even if this was the first time she met him, she knows that he knows something.

"But I'm not here for Akatsuki business, I'm here to talk to you," Orochimaru stated and turned to look at Mikoya.

"And why do you need to speak with me?"

"Because I know your past."

Mikoya's eyes widened, and before she could ask, Kabuto ran in, looking beat up. Orochimaru turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Uchiha Itachi is here," Kabuto stated.

Orochimaru's yellow eyes narrowed. "Looks like we'll need to finish this later," Orochimaru stated and puffed out along with Kabuto. A few seconds later Itachi came running in to find a dazed Mikoya.

"Orochimaru killed Yūta?" Itachi questioned and Mikoya nodded. "What did he say to you, Mikoya?" Itachi questioned.

"That he knew my past."


	5. Chapter 5

**Song used in this is Naruto Ending 1 - Nagareboshi - Shooting Star, belongs to the writer and artists of the song**

Sasuke was lying on his bed in a room in Orochimaru's hideout. His sensei had left along with Kabuto three hours ago, and Sasuke wanted to train. One thing with training with Orochimaru has taught him, was patience.

"Sasuke-sama," one of the servants said opening the door.

"Nani?" Sasuke questioned.

"Orochimaru-sama is back and wishes to speak with you in the meeting room."

Sasuke got up and put his katana through the rope-sash around his waist and left the room. He walked through the hallways and soon entered the meeting room as if he owned the place. There, he saw a beat up Kabuto and an angry Orochimaru.

"How was the mission?" Sasuke questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Failed," Kabuto replied.

"What was it anyway?"

"We wanted to speak with Hiaki Mikoya," Kabuto explained.

"Hn."

"And your brother was with her," Kabuto stated and Orochimaru shot him a glare, which didn't match up to the one Sasuke was giving Kabuto.

"We may have had the same parents, but he is _not_ my brother," Sasuke spat out with hatred lacing his voice.

"If we had known he was going to be with her, we would've taken you along," Orochimaru stated, trying to calm down the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke fell silent and stopped glaring at Kabuto, though the hatred was still evident in his onyx eyes, which were now giving Orochimaru his undivided attention.

"You know Mikoya, correct?" Orochimaru questioned Sasuke who nodded. "I think you may be able to help get her for me."

"Why do you want her?" Sasuke questioned the hatred out of his eyes.

"Because, she has something important that I need," Orochimaru replied, and Sasuke accepted the answer.

"So what's the plan?"

_"I have something for you, Mikoya." A figure that was nothing more than a shadow held up a silver necklace with a scarlet moon on the end of it._

_ "It's so pretty!" Mikoya said as she touched it._

_ "Here, I'll put it on for you," the figure stated and Mikoya turned her back to the figure so it can put the necklace on. "There, perfect."_

Mikoya woke up, not even remembering falling asleep. She looked around and found herself in a run-down hotel room. She sat up, and realised she was missing something. She quickly searched her neck, but couldn't find her moon necklace.

A few seconds later, Itachi walked in, in his hand was the necklace.

"Where did you find that?" Mikoya questioned.

"On the floor, the clasp was broken, so I got it fixed for you," Itachi replied and handed the necklace to the worried girl.

She thanked him and put it on. She felt better feeling the cool metal of the moon just above her chest. She sighed and smiled, looking up to Itachi. She had known the clasp was getting a bit old, and was glad Itachi fixed it for her.

"Thank you Itachi-san," Mikoya said.

"Hn," Itachi grunted. "Have a shower and we'll head back to the base."

Mikoya nodded, grabbed her ninja clothes and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She got undressed and started showering, singing _Shooting Star._

"When I look up at the sky  
The stars, see, are sparkling  
Each giving off its own light  
Like the people on this planet  
Yeah, so I, too  
Want to shine particularly bright  
I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart  
And entrust my dreams to that shooting star."

She got out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed, all the while singing the song.

"I'm in my usual park  
I can see the night scenery  
On the slide  
That's been my special seat for years  
Whenever I'm worried about something, I come here  
Just like then, I'm on my way to my dreams  
But unable to fulfil them  
"Maybe this is the end of the line"  
There are days when I say weak things like that  
But every time, I remember  
That starry sky where I looked for a shooting star  
The wish I made when I was little  
Hasn't changed even now."

She did her hair and left the bathroom, to find Itachi had packed everything up, and had some rice. He handed a bowel to her and they started eating, Mikoya happily ate, enjoying the taste of actual food.

"You're not as bad as everyone says, ne Itachi-san?" Mikoya questioned as she finished her food.

"Hn," Itachi grunted and got rid of the bowels, which were plastic. "You ready to leave?"

"Yep."

They left the town and headed back to the hideout. Once again, Mikoya was humming a song, and once again, Itachi knew it. She sighed, and went to keep walking when she was hit with a sudden migraine. She stopped walking and clutched her head.

"Is everything alright, Mikoya?" Itachi questioned, noticing she was clutching her head.

"I have a sudden migraine; do you think we can stop until it passes?"

Itachi nodded and led Mikoya off the road and to a clearing. He set up camp while she rested under a tree. Once that was done, he left to investigate the area around them to make sure they were safe. Mikoya just sat with her eyes closed.

It wasn't long before the darkness of sleep consumed her. While she slept, Itachi returned and saw the teen asleep. He sighed and sat down against another tree. He sensed some chakra earlier, but that chakra seemed not of be a threat, so he ignored it.

As Itachi sat with his eyes close, he felt the familiar chakra of his brother. Itachi's eyes snapped open, red with sharingan. Just as his eyes opened, his younger brother stepped into the clearing.

"I would've been disappointed if you were asleep, Itachi," Sasuke stated.

"Hn," was Itachi's response, and flicker of anger flashed through Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to get Mikoya," Sasuke stated, walking towards the sleeping girl. He didn't get far as kunai was thrown at him. Sasuke dodged, and turned to look at his brother, who was now standing.

"What does Orochimaru want with her?" Itachi questioned, though he already had an idea.

"I don't know, I'm just completing the mission," Sasuke replied, "Sadly he ordered me not to kill you, and I will follow his orders, for now."

With that said, Sasuke ran towards Mikoya, and just as he was about to grab her, her eyes opened and she disappeared, appearing next to Itachi.

"What's going on?" Mikoya questioned the brothers.

"Orochimaru wants you," Sasuke replied.

"He'll never have me," Mikoya replied getting into a fighting position.

Sasuke didn't reply, and just pulled out his katana and ran towards Itachi and Mikoya. He did a shadow clone jutsu, and one charged at Itachi, while he went to Mikoya. Itachi hadn't realised the difference, and attacked the clone, giving Sasuke the chance to grab Mikoya.

Mikoya dodged the katana, realising it was Sasuke and not a clone. She then did some hand seals.

"Wind Style: Wind Panther," and with that, a panther made of wind appeared and charged towards Sasuke, who swiped it with his blade charged with lightning. The panther disappeared, and Mikoya threw a kunai towards Sasuke, who easily dodged it.

Meanwhile, Itachi had destroyed the clone, and charge towards Sasuke from behind, only to be stopped by the sudden appearance of Kabuto, who swiped at Itachi with a chakra laced hand.

Itachi dodged and threw a handful of shuriken towards the medic-nin. Kabuto easily dodged, even managing to catch a couple, and threw them back at Itachi. He deflected them with a kunai he had drawn, and stood facing Kabuto.

Mikoya pulled out her katana, just in time to block Sasuke's. She laced hers with lightning chakra as well, creating a crackling sound. Sasuke, being heaver and taller, used his weight to try and move Mikoya.

Her feet slipped in the dirt, and she pushed back with as much force as she could. Sasuke, who was surprised by the strength of the small girl, put more force into his katana. Mikoya, realising she won't be able to win in a close battle, jumped away, Sasuke's katana only just missing her.

Mikoya then jumped into a tree and pulled out a handful of senbon, and threw them towards Sasuke, who easily dodged them; he also noticed some were laced with poison. He then charged towards Mikoya, who jumped away from the clearing, Sasuke following.

"What does Orochimaru want with Mikoya?" Itachi questioned Kabuto, noticing Mikoya running from the clearing, Sasuke pursuing her.

"She is of very big use to us, after all, Orochimaru didn't kill off her clan for nothing," Kabuto replied before disappearing.

Itachi realised something was wrong, and ran off in the direction Mikoya and Sasuke had ran off, and felt Orochimaru's chakra. Itachi ran faster, and reached another clearing, where a fight had taken place. Standing in the clearing was Sasuke, who had Mikoya over his shoulder, Kabuto, who stood next to Sasuke, and Orochimaru, who stood in front of them.

"You were to slow this time, Itachi-san," Orochimaru stated and then disappeared, leaving a very angry Itachi.


End file.
